ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Toy Story 4 Ever (film)/Transcript/4
3 - Previous Next - 5 *(A "FOR SALE" real estate sign stands in the front yard. Another sign reading "SOLD" hangs from the bottom. Inside the hallway, Mom opens the door to Andy's room and steps in. The room is full of packing boxes, most of them half full. Andy is playing with Woody and Buzz) *'Mrs. Davis:' Oh, all this packing makes me hungry. What would you say to dinner at…oh, Pizza Planet? *'Andy:' Pizza Planet? Oh, cool! *(Andy throws the two toys on his desk with Buzz landing right on top of Woody) *'Mrs. Davis:' Go wash your hands and I'll get Molly ready. *(The minute the door is closed, Woody comes alive and shoves Buzz off of him) *'Andy:' Can I bring some toys? *'Mrs. Davis:' You can bring one toy. *'Andy:' Just one?! *'Woody:' (perks up with concern) One toy? (glances over his shoulder at Buzz, then picks up a Magic 8 Ball left beside him on the desk) Will Andy pick me? (he shakes the 8 ball over. The triangular oracle floats up to the surface. Its prediction reads: "Don't Count On It") "DON'T COUNT ON IT"?!? AWWWW!!! Arrrgh!! *(Woody throws down the 8 ball in disgust. It rolls across the desk and falls behind it with a loud thud. He suddenly becomes interested in the back of the desk and peers down it. The 8 ball is wedged way down near the bottom. Looking across the desk at Buzz where he is humming to himself and foraging through Andy's pen/pencil tray looking for "tools" to repair his ship with, Woody spots the RC car resting on the desktop, pointing in the direction where the 8 ball fell, with the remote laying by its side. He smiles for a beat and then runs in a panic over to Buzz) *'Woody:' BUZZ!!! Oh, Buzz!! Buzz Lightyear! Buzz Lightyear, thank goodness. We've got trouble!! *'Buzz:' Trouble?! Where?! *'Woody:' Down there. (points behind the desk) Just down there. A helpless toy. It's trapped, Buzz! *'Buzz:' Then we've no time to lose! *(Buzz runs over and looks down the back of the desk. Woody picks up the remote for the RC Car and switches it on. RC's eyes open sleepily) *'Buzz:' I don't see anything! *'Woody:' Oh, he's there! Just keep looking… *(Woody hits the "FORWARD" button on the remote and steers the RC Car straight for Buzz. Buzz turns to see RC headed straight for him. He dives out of the way as the RC Car smashes into the base of a bulletin board. The impact forces pushpins to fly out of the board. Mr. Potato Head, playing a Buzz Lightyear card game with Hamm, gasps in horror. Buzz ducks as pins land all around him, sticking into the desk like arrows. The bulletin board slams down onto a globe, knocking it out of its stand. It starts rolling right at Buzz. Woody stands frozen in disbelief at the chaos he's created. Buzz runs along the desk, the globe rolling right behind him, Indiana Jones style. Buzz gets stuck "log rolling" on a pile of pencils, but at the last second jumps out of the way onto the window ledge. The globe lumbers past Buzz and strikes a Luxo-style desklamp. The arm of the lamp swings all the way around, barely missing Woody, and knocks Buzz out the window, who lets out '''the Wilhelm scream) *'''All: BUZZ!! *'Woody:' (looks out the window, but no sign of Buzz) Buzz!! *(The other toys rush over to the sill) *'Slinky:' I don't see him in the driveway! I think he bounced into Sid's yard! *(Woody backs away from the commotion, unnoticed. Rex looks over at RC. The remote control car is bouncing up and down excitedly) *'Rex:' Hey, everyone! RC's trying to say something! (the toys turn from the window to RC) What is it, boy? *'Mr. Potato Head:' He's sayin' that "Humpty Dumpty" was pushed outta the window…by Woody! *(The toys turn to Woody, who suddenly realizes how this looks) *'Woody:' Wait a minute. You don't think I meant to knock Buzz out the window. Do you, Potato Head? *'Mr. Potato Head:' That's Mr. Potato Head to you, back-stabbin' murderer! *'Woody:' Now, it was an accident, guys. C'mon, now, you gotta believe me. *'Slinky:' We believe ya, Woody…right, Rex? *'Rex:' (nervously) I don't like confrontations! *'Sargent:' (pops out of the army bucket next to Woody) WHERE IS YOUR HONOR, DIRTBAG?! YOU ARE AN ABSOLUTE DISGRACE! YOU DON'T DESERVE TO - HEY! (Woody seals the lid back on the bucket) *'Mr. Potato Head:' (closing in on Woody) Couldn't handle Buzz cuttin' in on your playtime, could ya, Woody? Didn't want to face the fact that Buzz just might be Andy's new favorite toy. (Woody is driven back to the very edge of the desk, feeling trapped) So you got rid of him! Well, what if Andy starts playin' with me more, Woody, huh? You gonna knock me outta the window too!? *'Hamm:' I don't think we should give 'im the chance. *(Suddenly, the lid pops off the bucket of army men) *'Sargent:' THERE HE IS, MEN! FRAG HIM! *'Army Men:' CHARGE!! *(The army men yell CHARGE and pounce on Woody, while all the rest of the toys close in) *'Mr. Potato Head:' Let's string him up by his pull-string! *'Hamm:' I got dibs on his hat! *'Bo:' Would you boys stop it?! *'Hamm:' Tackle him! *'Woody:' No, no, no, no! Wait! Wait I can explain everything — *'Mrs. Davis:' Andy, c'mon. *'Andy:' Okay, Mom, be right down. I've gotta get Buzz. *(The toys all drop Woody and rush back to their places) *'Sargent:' RETREAT! *(Andy enters the room and heads straight for the desk where Woody is lying. Andy overlooks Woody and begins searching around the room) *'Andy:' Mom! Do you know where Buzz is? *'Mrs. Davis:' No, I haven't seen him. *(Woody painfully watches as Andy searches in vain for Buzz. Potato Head and Etch-A-Sketch peek out of a packing box. Etch-A-Sketch scribbles a hangman's noose while Potato Head points an accusing finger in Woody's direction) *'Mrs. Davis:' Andy! I'm heading out the door…! *'Andy:' But, Mom, I can't find him! *'Mrs. Davis:' Well, honey, just grab some other toy. Now, c'mon! *'Andy:' Okay… (grabs Woody and walks out of the room, exiting the house dragging Woody as he heads toward the family van in the driveway) I couldn't find my Buzz. I know I left him right there. *'Mrs. Davis:' Honey, I'm sure he's around. You'll find him. *(A bush next to the van begins to rustle. Hands part the foliage, revealing Buzz. He eyes Woody going into the van and does a slow burn. The van engine starts up. Buzz races out of the bush, and with a mighty leap, grabs the rear fender of the van as it pulls out of the driveway. A chain of monkeys falls into view, dangling a considerable distance above the ground. The rest of Andy's toys have regrouped at the window, supervising the lowering of the "monkey chain") *'Slinky:' It's too short!! We need more monkeys! *'Rex:' There aren't any more! That's the whole barrel! (throws a empty barrel down and runs back to the ledge) Buzz, the monkeys aren't working! We're formulating another plan! Stay calm…oh, where could he be? 3 - Previous Next - 5 Category:Transcripts Category:Toy Story Category:WindowsMyers2018's ideas